Recuerdos
by nestcaskett
Summary: One-shot. El título dice bastante. Objetos y lugares hacen a Beckett retroceder en su pasado y en su memoria.


**Recuerdos**

 **Los one-shot siempre me salen un poco largos (sorrynotsorry), pero espero que os guste.**

 **PD: un comentario nunca viene mal ;)**

Las cinco de la tarde y estoy disfrutando de mi día libre.

El indescriptible placer que siento al estar tirada en el sofá, leyendo un libro, con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de mi marido y sintiendo sus caricias en mi vientre.

Desde que nos enteramos de que estaba embarazada pasamos así cada tarde libre que tengo, o a veces también salimos a pasear por Central Park.

Aparto la mirada del libro cuando le oigo tararear una canción. La reconozco. Rick sonríe de medio lado cuando me ve mirándole. Comienza a dar suaves y delicados golpes con sus dedos en mi vientre, marcando el ritmo de la canción cuando se anima a cantar la letra. Adoro su voz. Después de un rato me animo yo también y cantamos juntos.

El reconocible tono del teléfono nos interrumpe. Castle se levanta, dejando un cojín bajo mi cabeza para reemplazar su ausencia. Vuelve al salón tras coger el teléfono en su despacho. Aquí puedo escucharle mejor.

-Hola madre (…) si, los dos estamos en casa, ¿por qué lo preguntas? (…) oh, ¿el qué? (…) vale, vale, no te preocupes. No nos moveremos de aquí (…) Hasta ahora, madre.

Tira el teléfono al sofá y se revuelve el pelo con las manos. Ese gesto tan suyo que adoro en secreto.

-¿Qué quería tu madre?- me incorporo en el sofá.

-Va a venir a enseñarnos algo, pero no ha querido decirme el qué.

-¡Oh, qué bien, una sorpresa- digo poniéndome en pie.

-¿Qué bien? ¿Te recuerdo la última sorpresa que nos dio? Vino de su viaje y se presentó sin avisar, y nos pilló en mitad de…bueno ya sabes qué.

Habían pasado algunos años de eso y Castle seguía poniéndose rojo cuando lo recordaba. Yo ya me reía de la situación.

-Pues ahora que mencionas el "ya sabes qué" ¿qué tal si me acompañas a la ducha?- paso mis manos por su pecho y puedo notar como aumentan los latidos de su corazón.

-Me parece una genial idea porque he notado a mi madre muy emocionada, por lo que no tardará mucho en llegar y será mejor que ahorremos tiempo.

-Sip, estoy de acuerdo.

Le cojo de la mano y con paso rápido entramos en el baño.

La sesión de ducha se convierte en una de sexo, besos y caricias, armonizada con el sonido del agua cayendo, nuestros cuerpos chocando y el cuidado de Rick por no querer "hacernos" daño.

Ya sabía que con el embarazo aumentaba el apetito sexual, pero no me esperaba que fuera a los pocos meses. A todas horas deseo quitarle los pantalones y que me haga el amor. No me importa dónde: la cocina, el salón, su despacho, en comisaría…

Rick se porta como un santo conmigo. Siempre dispuesto a complacerme, cumplir mis antojos y soportando mis cambios de humor. Estoy convencida que tiene el cielo ganado.

Cuando llega Martha nos coge a los dos en el mismo abrazo y dice algo que no logro entender. Nos suelta enseguida y me pide disculpas.

Se pasea por el loft con la familiaridad que le da el lugar que ha sido su hogar durante mucho tiempo. Después nos invita a sentarnos junto a ella en el sofá.

-Tras mucho buscar, al fin lo he encontrado- nos pasa lo que a simple vista parece ser un gran libro. –El álbum de bebé de Richard.

Doy una carcajada y Rick esconde la cara entre sus manos.

-Madre no puedes enseñarles fotos mías de bebé a mi mujer- su queja hace que aumente mi risa.

-Oh Richard, no digas tonterías.

-Yo me voy. Esto va a ser bochornoso.

Antes de que se levante le agarro del brazo. Detengo mi risa y le miro.

-No, no. Por favor, Rick, quédate. Será divertido y además…nos haremos una idea de cómo podrá ser nuestro bebé.

Sé que no puede hacer nada ante mi mirada y acaba cediendo, aunque de mala gana.

La siguiente hora la pasamos viendo las antiguas y adorables fotos del pequeño Richard Alexander Rodgers. Me resulta fascinante la manera en la que Martha cuenta la historia que hay detrás de cada foto. Muy divertidas son las protestas de Castle para evitar que su madre cuente alguna anécdota o cuando rechaza la versión de ella y cuenta la suya.

Una de las fotografías, en la que Martha aparece de pie con un pequeño Castle en brazos, me hace retroceder al pasado, a recordar la imagen similar que reposaba en la mesa del despacho de mi madre. Y entonces me pregunto: ¿y si mi madre estuviera aquí?, ¿haría también esto?, ¿qué consejos me daría?

-Kate…Kate…

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué?

-¿Me has escuchado?

-No. Estaba distraída.

-Te decía que si…

-Perdonar, no me encuentro bien.

Y sin darles tiempo a que me pregunten me levanto y me refugio en la habitación

Vuelvo a refrescarme la cara y mi reflejo en el espejo me devuelve mi malestar. Dos golpes en la puerta desvían mi atención del espejo.

-¿Kate?

-Ya salgo.

Suspiro varias veces y me recompongo antes de salir.

Frente a la salida, sentado en la cama, me espera Castle. Me siento a su lado y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Estás bien?

-Estoy mejor.

Rodea mi cuello y acaricia mi brazo. Reconozco su silencio cuando intenta encontrar las palabras.

-Ha sido mi culpa. Cuando he visto las intenciones de mi madre no he pensado en que te podía afectar, lo siento.

-No. No, cariño. No ha sido culpa de nadie- le beso y junto mi frente con la suya.

-Cuéntame, Kate.

-Solo es…solo es que ahora…en este momento de mi vida, la echo muchísimo de menos, más que nunca.

Me dedica una leve sonrisa y limpia las lágrimas que se deslizan por mi mejilla.

-Estaría muy ilusionada, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Creo que incluso más que tu madre.

-Eso ya es mucho decir.

Nos reímos y su risa me resulta apacible, me tranquiliza. Atrapa mis manos y tira de mí para levantarme cuando él.

-Tengo una idea…y si vamos a tu casa, coges algunas cosas tuyas de cuando eras pequeña y después me las enseñas en casa, e incluso podemos invitar a tu padre a cen y que nos cuente algunas cosas. Así estaremos en igualdad de condiciones.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Claro. Quiero ver a la pequeña Katherine Beckett.

-Está bien. Vamos.

Al llegar al barrio de mi infancia, mi padre nos espera en la puerta de la casa. Cuando nos bajamos del coche me recibe a mí con un fuerte abrazo y a Castle con un apretón de manos.

-¿Qué tal está el pequeño Timothy?- me pregunta ya dentro de la casa.

Ya empezamos. Mi padre está obsesionado con que el bebé será niño y quiere que le llame Timothy, como mi abuelo, ya que yo no pude llamarme así. Sin embargo, hay algo que me dice que será niña, pero en verdad me da igual. Tanto si es niño como niña lo querré igual.

-Papá deja de llamarlo así. No sabes si será niño.

-Richard y yo creemos que sí. Dos contra uno.

-Tres. Mi madre también lo cree.

Rectifico: mi padre, mi marido y mi suegra están obsesionados. Pongo los ojos en blanco antes de defender mi postura.

-Bueno, pero yo soy la madre y mi intuición en la que cuenta más.

-Puede ser, pero nosotros tres tenemos…-le callo antes de que la discusión entre en bucle.

-¿Podemos dejarlo aquí? Sé que lo que menos os importa es el sexo del bebé, al igual que a mí- los dos asienten. –Gracias.

Tras pasar a la sala de estar e invitarnos a sentarnos, mi padre nos pregunta:

-¿Qué os trae por aquí?

-Yo quiero subir para buscar unas cosas, ¿te importa, papá?

-Estás en tu casa, cielo.

-¿Voy contigo?- me pregunta Castle.

-No hace falta- le doy un beso. –Coméntale a mi padre lo de esta noche.

Entro a la habitación de mis padres, donde recuerdo que una vez encontré a mi madre subida al taburete de su tocador, asomada al armario y sacando cosas de él.

 _-Mamá, me voy._

 _-¿A dónde vas?_

 _-Al cine con Madie y las demás._

 _Cuando empieza a bajar las escaleras la oye gritar._

 _-Katie, espera. Ven, mira esto._

 _-Mamá, me esperan._

 _-Será solo un momento._

 _La joven Beckett retrocede y se apoya con desgana en el marco de la puerta._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-No te quedes ahí- Johanna le hace un gesto con la mano para que entre mientras baja del taburete. Después le hace otro gesto para que se siente junto a ella en la cama. Kate obedece. –Ábrelo._

 _Kate se queda mirando la caja de zapatos que su madre ha puesto sobre sus piernas. La mira cuestionándola y ella la apremia._

 _-Wow, son fotos…- dice cuando abre la caja. Coge un puñado y las ojea. –Y son todas de mí._

 _-De tus primeros años. Cuando encuentre un rato libre quiero ponerlas todas en un álbum._

 _Madre e hija pasan los minutos observando los recuerdos atrapados y congelados._

 _-¡Oh! Esta es una de mis favoritas- Kate se la quita de las manos._

 _-Dime que esta no soy yo. ¿¡Cómo pudisteis hacerme esto!?_

 _-Nos invitaron a una fiesta y era tu primer Halloween, ¿cómo no íbamos a disfrazarte?_

 _-Pero…pero…¡esto!_

 _-Katie, eres muy exagerada. Ibas muy graciosa con ese traje de animadora, e íbamos a juego. Creo que aún los tengo por ahí guard…_

 _-Déjalo. No…no quiero verlos._

 _-Y además tu padre estaba realmente sexy vestido de jugador._

 _-¡Mamá!- exclama horrorizada. –Me voy ya._

 _-No, queda una cosa._

 _Kate resopla y se deja caer otra vez en la cama. Johanna rebusca entre las otras cajas que tiene por el suelo. Coge una de mayor tamaño que la anterior._

 _-Esta es también de cosas tuyas. Es tu ropa de bebé.- la abre y saca alguna de las prendas. –Tenías más ropa, por supuesto, pero decidí quedarme con la que más me gustaba y donar el resto.- suspira. –Algún día esto será para tus hijos._

 _Bajo la mirada de cariño que Kate dedica al ajuar, se esconde la preocupación de que su madre ya tenga planeado su futuro cuando ella misma ni siquiera sabe a qué universidad ir._

 _De entre todas las ropas de la caja hay una que capta la atención de la muchacha._

 _-Mamá, ¿en serio?- levanta la prenda en cuestión. -¿Unos patucos azules? No sabía que te iban los estereotipos._

 _-Y sabes que no me van- se ríe. –Échale la culpa a tu padre. Los compro cuando le dije que estaba embarazada. Esperaba que fueras un chico._

 _-Vaya, lo siento por papá. Se lo echaré en cara cuando venga.- ambas se ríen. –Tengo que irme ya, ¿hay algo más que quieras enseñarme?_

 _-Vete antes de que siga sacando cosas del armario._

 _Kate besa a su madre en la mejilla antes de desaparecer de la habitación y salir de la casa._

Me paseo por la estancia, acariciando con mis dedos todo con lo que me encuentro. Me detengo en el que era el tocador de mi madre, en él permanecen sus perfumes, sus joyas y un retrato de nosotros tres.

Para imitar mis recuerdos cojo el taburete y lo coloco a los pies del armario. Con cuidado por el embarazo me subo y comienzo mi búsqueda.

Voy apartando las cosas que no me interesan y me doy cuenta de que algo se ha caído cuando oigo el golpe contra el suelo. Su encuadernación en cuero y sus detalles en dorado me sorprenden ya que no recordaba nada así. Bajo para verlo más de cerca y al abrirlo no puedo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se me escape.

-Al final encontraste un rato libre, ¿eh, mamá?

Todas las fotografías que recordaba de la caja de zapatos ahora estás perfectamente colocadas en un álbum.

Desde el suelo reconozco la otra caja, la que contiene la ropa. La abro esperando encontrar los patucos y así es. Los cojo mientras me acaricio el vientre y me pregunto cómo un pie puede ser tan pequeño. Me río ante ese pensamiento. Los dejo en su sitio, recojo lo que me quiero llevar conmigo y decido que ya es hora de bajar.

Cuando entro en el salón mi padre y Castle se levantan.

-¿Ya tienes todo?- me pregunta Rick.

-Sí.

-Bien. Vamos.

-¿Vienes papá?

-Claro. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte- señala el álbum.

Tras la agradable cena y despedirnos de mi padre, Rick y yo nos preparamos para dormir. Cuando Castle entra en la cama me pilla con los diminutos zapatos de punto en las manos.

-¿Te gustan?- le digo.

-Sí.

-Los compró mi padre para mí. ¿Sabes he sentido algo al tocarlos?

-¿Cómo qué?

-Una corazonada. Creo que será un niño.

-Sabía que acabarías uniéndote a nosotros- los dos nos reímos.

-También he pensado en el nombre. Timothy no está mal, Y significaría mucho para mi padre.

-A mí me gusta- se recuesta y me atrae hacia si para tumbarme sobre su pecho.

-¿Adjudicado?

-Adjudicado. Timothy Castle está en camino- me besa en la cabeza y yo me aferro más fuerte a él.

Me quedo dormida enseguida pensando en mi bebé y en las ganas que tengo de verle la cara.

 _._


End file.
